Skye/Gallery
Season 1 *Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup Boogie *Pups in a Fog *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pup a Doodle Do *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Treats *Pups Get a Lift *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save Christmas *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Super Pup *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Go All Monkey *Pups Save a Hoot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Trouble with Turtles *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Save Ryder *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure Season 2 *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save Jake *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Ghost *Pups Save a Show *The New Pup *Pups' Jungle Trouble *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save Basketball *Pups Save an Ace *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save the Parrot *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Friend *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save Skye *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs Season 3 *Pups Find a Genie *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save Apollo *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups in a Fix SKYE pLAYING Pup boogie.PNG|Do the "Pup Pup Boogie". Goooo.PNG IMG 3926.jpg IMG 3932.jpg Skyedd.PNG SKYEZOOMIN.jpg Marshall and Skye playing Pup Pup Boogie 2.jpg Skye-feat-332x363.jpg Skye Flying.PNG Skyeskipping.PNG Skye and decor.jpg latest(1)-1.png|Cowgirl Skye GreatJobSkye.png SkyeMakesCuteNoises.png Skyesbeautifulsmile.png SmilingSkye.png Skye2TheRescue.png Skyestandingonthebeach.png Itinyskye.jpeg Skye, Marshall and FUZZEH.png SkyePlayingPupPupBoogie2.png Angryskye.png Sleepylittleskye.png Skyesitting.png Character large-skye.jpg Rubble pls skye also chase.jpeg Skye in the snow.jpg Sitting Skye.jpg Skye flying.png Skye flying two.png Troll lol.PNG YEAH!.PNG SO TIRED..PNG Skye Flying.PNG OH YOU DIDN'T.PNG I THINK YOU'RE GONNA CRASH.PNG 1972270 539282149518614 2121948139 n (1).jpg Wat!!!!!!.PNG Oops!.PNG OoOoOoO.PNG All.PNG thispupgottafly.PNG Skyewiki.PNG Canon.png Snapshot 2 (6-3-14 19-37).png Snapshot 6 (3-3-14 18-15).png Snapshot 2 (3-3-14 18-15).png Paw-patrol-skye.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Skye.png Skye flying.png pizap.com13883593044042.jpg Skye in the snow.jpg Images.jpeg|Halloween Skye Create-thumb.png Character large-skye.jpg Skye Badge.png|Skye's official badge. 25f584763a9d5a4d53f589e92280a9b5.png 320x270 -3.jpeg skyesitting.png sleepylittleskye.png angryskye.png 35f8a0ff17c16e169af2ec995fdc1099.png 1013688 518114371635392 1001077388 n.png|'Fearless Skye' 04 SkyePlayingPupPupBoogie2.png Skye, Marshall and FUZZEH.png|"Looks like Fuzzy is your BGFF (Best Goose Friend Forever)" OhNo.png WOAH.png|"How do you fly this thing?" Skyestandingonthebeach.png Skye2TheRescue.png Dawwwwww.png Weeeeeee.png SlipandSlahd.png Snapshot 14 (1-21-2014 2-29 AM).png|Skye, just before she activates her wings. trippy.png Zuma&SkyeTired.jpg|Skye and Zuma Tired. SmilingSkye.png boooooooooooorninTHEUSA.png ILikegoingtoporties.png Skyesbeautifulsmile.png IMG 20140123 204144.jpg regrfehtgg.png ohnoes.png getready.png Lightsoff.png shadough.png SkyeMakesCuteNoises.png SayCheese!.png whoyagonnacallghostbusters.png|Skye in her circus outfit. GreatJobSkye.png 2cuties.png 348f42b4842711e39be90ebaa327dffe 8.jpg Skye and decor.jpg huh.png StrikeItUpThisBandIsGonnaPlayMyTune.png 5fe7f3929e012d0bcef47cb46653a151.png Sv.PNG WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.PNG Patkt.PNG A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png Skye Flying.PNG skye-feat-332x363.jpg Treat time.jpg ImmaSnuggleyou.png 923115 530997370347092 1439262066 n.png|According to the PAW Patrol Facebook page. SKYEZOOMIN.jpg Silly Marshall.png Ill.PNG Tfhnewgjhfwhwevfajhgjfghjg.PNG FGGYT.PNG No Ryder First!.PNG Rands.PNG Hahahahahahahaha.PNG 12345678910.PNG IMG 4060.jpg IMG 4051.jpg IMG 4050.jpg IMG 3934.jpg IMG 3932.jpg IMG 3918.jpg C083c55d4fab979ecaa0db38346425c0.png C9e0e532dcf3a6221f651986b7ab7d28.png IMG 3922.jpg IMG 3926.jpg IMG 4061.jpg SKYE pLAYING Pup boogie.PNG 1925151 541668269280002 1615263078 n.png|PAW Patrol is on.....a bowl. SkyeonRubble.PNG SkyeandRubblePlaying.PNG Rubbleishungry.PNG Snapshot 17 (07-03-2014 17-39).png Snapshot 6 (07-03-2014 17-37).png 1526136 505139246266238 711092652 n.png Chase upset at Marshall.png PSAB1.PNG PSASD13.PNG PSASD10.PNG PSASD9.PNG bdf5466f76291e22acf4cd6c1ea45924.png D21764a6778a4833d8784a2b9ea1676f.png 87d5b80d21cb6add671ec1938aa24a4a.png Skye in her Copter.PNG 9cd072a8ae593863c093dcbc60eb13b8.png Girls dig the accent.png D512e73e9ab6a96739f570639ed137c9.png B7a297106cbce123d3766a81a0d49eb2.png 7c8b7533055e14f4003ea70c64a242ce.png 45d43e922770db7543a8c1bc36c0737e.png b91839dc7bc97041b495a55689d2ca77.png 10173662 557308487715980 1546763624591765603 n.png Skyeishavingfun!.PNG Skye in her Copter.PNG Marshallchaseskyezumarubblerocky.png SkyeonRubble.PNG SkyeandRubblePlaying.PNG Skyewiki.PNG Skye Flying.PNG|This pup's gotta fly! SKYE pLAYING Pup boogie.PNG Skyedd.PNG SKYEZOOMIN.jpg Marshall and Skye playing Pup Pup Boogie 2.jpg Surprise5.png|Despite her size, Skye is surprisingly capable of bearing Marshall's weight Skye-feat-332x363.jpg Skyefly.PNG Skyeskipping.PNG Skye and decor.jpg GreatJobSkye.png SkyeMakesCuteNoises.png Skyesbeautifulsmile.png SmilingSkye.png Skye2TheRescue.png Skyestandingonthebeach.png Itinyskye.jpeg Skye, Marshall and FUZZEH.png SkyePlayingPupPupBoogie2.png Skye.png Sleepylittleskye.png Skyesitting.png Skye Badge.png Character large-skye.jpg Rubble pls skye also chase.jpeg Skye in the snow.jpg Paw-patrol-skye.jpg 1238804 558313034282192 1046813483294573773 n.png Fab2aa910173139820a5073dabe17ea9.png Screen Shot 2014-04-15 at 10.09.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-15 at 10.09.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-17 at 6.25.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-17 at 7.23.49 PM.png skye 04.png Screen Shot 2014-04-27 at 3.12.07 PM.png PAINT pAINT.PNG Ndjjajhxjjs.jpg 82b4d644c868bb42c787d3aafe85752c.png 307dda7e345b33c2c23f902c7314984e.png C6defba178c127eb8b90d0c98b93aadd.png F8ca7251abebd04fcf1297ce28fa85a1.png Abb995320555b5c66379dd62e5c4e2ca.png Accident.png Fa1794672f1f697a1f99914bc0251022.png 5708c04ec4699e9af08dd9a00ccafc1b.png 65b747787a3b7053ed3bbcba790681a8.png 46bf638c094a17a4ff517494a53c3c0e.png 06a0eca7bd998d51ab8d8b916722533e.png 6d716ade92b1a46682e4eecd986d324f.png Paw-patrol-action-pack-pups-mainImage.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-09h55m55s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-09h17m27s142.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-07h14m01s201.png LOVE IT.JPG LOVE IT 3.JPG LOVE IT 2.JPG Awwww.JPG JUST LOOK AT HER.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-04-04-18h52m38s100.jpg Lets take to the sky.jpg 10450029 888512281164414 4240692072243994649 o.jpg 10357116 888355244513451 7757038747465588352 n.png 10511596 719401458107187 1739391130991789858 o.jpg 10549990 719401454773854 290777584255945933 o.jpg 10505114 719401498107183 6403143711465356515 o.jpg Pp109.png Pp110.png Pp112.png 10297600 669941246424169 8951852646198331299 n.jpg Page 12.jpg Page 5.jpg Page 4.jpg Page 3.jpg Page 2.jpg Page 0.jpg Pp118.png Pp120.png Pp121.png Pp122.png 1459809 619907738122721 4976586897868745848 n.png 10577057 726894437357889 2416216828520340443 n.jpg 1965029 587580761326416 1691485358 n.jpg Skyecostume2.png Skyecostume1.jpg PawpatrolS1E22.jpg Bb7.jpg Pups to the rescue book 7.PNG Pp716.png RTS4.JPG RTS3.JPG RTS2.JPG RTS1.JPG 1526136 505139246266238 711092652 n (1).png Rtsk3.JPG Rtsk2.JPG Rtsk1.JPG RTSSOCUTE5.JPG RTSSOCUTE4.JPG RTSSOCUTE3.JPG RTSSOCUTE2.JPG RTSSOCUTE1.JPG 10700172 656947831085378 7543477739940713066 o.png Psag16.png Psag11.png Psag10.png Psag9.png Psag5.png Psag4.png Psag3.png Psaa31.png Psaa29.png Psaa25.png Psaa15.png Psaa14.png Psaa13.png Psaa12.png Psaa4.png Psaa3.png Psaa1.png Snapshot 0009.png Pp1166.png Paw girl grp 004 cgi.png MarshallSkye&Chase.png Surprise (Skye Jumproping).png 2015 Ev Sk Ma.jpg Pp2592.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-03h16m15s99.png Screenshot 2015-05-03 at 3.22.30 AM.png Pp3027.png SkyeRescueRun.jpg Skye in the air.png PAW Patrol Skye PNG 2.png Skye 8.jpg Capture skye.PNG Skye image.png 12112283 849317135181779 818374599985451457 n.jpg PAW Patrol Animation Pups.png AF76F965-4D08-469B-B6F8-99FA31CA8CFF.JPG PAW Patrol Skye Standard.png PAW Patrol Skye Running.png|Let's take to the sky! PAW Patrol Skye Summer Sunglasses.png CbHTW86WcAAWl4m.jpg BadgeSkye.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Galleries Category:Skye's Gallery